


young (and in love)

by lionbornandbred



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionbornandbred/pseuds/lionbornandbred
Summary: A highschool au that's elsamaren-centric with some other ships sprinkled in.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	young (and in love)

She didn't know when it happened.

Maybe once when they were talking on the roof? When she laughed in that way that made her stomach flip? Or was it during one of their dates? Curled up together on the couch, flush against each other.

All she knew was that sometime within the last year, she, Honeymaren Nattura, fell in love with Elsa Arend.

Or, at least, she thinks it's love. It could be something else. It could be attraction. 

But attraction was something else. Attraction was physical. Attraction was Ryder saying he had wet dreams about Kristoff last night.

When she had dreams about Elsa, it was about warmth and love and whispered promises of _forever_. When she woke up from those dreams, she ached for more than Elsa's body.

Honeymaren ran a hand through her unruly brown hair and sighed. Here she was, the night before the big exam, daydreaming about her girlfriend.

_The_ _exam_...

And now she's thinking about Elsa helping her study, cheeks dimpling as she beamed at Honeymaren.

She buried her face in her hands.

_You're so whipped..._


End file.
